Helen Parr/Elastigirl
Helen Parr/Elastigirl Profile Height: 5ft 10in Weight: 125lbs Age: 36-37 (Movie Series) 36 (TV Series) About the Character Elastigirl is a flexible superhero mom who fights crime with her family, the Incredibles. During her free time, she spends it with her daughter Violet Parr and her 2 sons, Dash Parr & Jack-Jack. She helps Ann Possible & her family take on Venom, Broly, Shredder and a few villian minions through Missions. Family Helen Parr/Elastigirl: Mother Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible: Hubsand Violet Parr: Daughter Dash Parr: Son Jack-Jack Parr: Son Frozone: Friend & Alley Voyd: Friend & Alley Quotes (Elastigirl asks Lilo & Nani something) 'If I were you, I think you have to do Yoga. That way, you'll become a little more... (Then she does a trick) Flexible' 'I gotta hand it to you, Violet. This swimming workout is getting me in shape' (As she Swims with Violet) 'Could you just stay close as you can while we plan on destroying the Hybrid Megalodon Shark?' 'Unless we act now, our friends are going to be finished' (Before battling against Venom & Dr. Doom) 'Watch after Jack-Jack' 'Ann, how can we take out Venom's AT-AT without getting caught?' 'Venom. You're asking for a rubber punch meal, and you're gonna get it' 'You have picked...the wrong day...to ruin Vi's sweet 16 Birthday!' 'Does anyone got my sunblock?' (Sunbathing) 'Now I can get a tan' 'It's bad enough we're caught in a situation against Demon Shredder, now we must find the Tree of Renewal' (Sees Violet wrapped by a Anaconda) 'Guys, anytime now... (After Violet is rescued) You were lucky no one saw yourself getting eaten' 'Have you lost your smart plan? Sandman Jr. is going to help Venom turn Manhattan Island into a Sand landscape if we don't act now' 'Great, now I have mud on my bathing suit' 'Dash, could you and Violet give me, Nani & Lilo a hand on making a Birthday Cake for Ann?' (Seeing a Megalodon Shark) 'That's a Big shark' 'Remember, stay alert and don't get caught' 'We can either take that chance with the Gillyweed Seed, or run out of air, Violet' 'Broly is making his move, we must strike now' 'Violet, get down!' 'That's gotta leave a scratch' 'Venom is going to pay for what he did!' 'Does anyone have a plan to get the Chaos Emerald?' 'Thanks for the help, Team. At least Violet and I managed to escape' (While sinking in quicksand with Violet as it reached to her shoulders) 'This quicksand...is not that slow' (Uses her flexable arms to make Dinner) 'I still got long arms, but it's worth it' 'I can do Workout Yoga moves without a sweat' 'If the Infinity Gauntlet falls into Venom's grasp, the Earth is finished' 'Forming the Junior Avengers are Illegal' (She talks to someone on the phone) 'I couldn't done this if you have taken over so well' Gallery from Disney Heroes TV Series Helen Parr thinks the others are having a nice night.jpg|Helen Parr Helen Parr knows about how the Gold Swan works.jpg|Helen Parr looks a little worried Helen Parr looks serious.jpg|Helen Parr becomes serious Helen Parr got upset.jpg|Helen Parr becomes stern at Violet and the others Elastigirl pilots the Airplane for a crash landing.jpg|Elastigirl pilots the Airplane Mrs Incredible surfaces with Violet and finds Dash.jpg|Elastigirl surfaces from Venom's underwater Mini-Hideout to find Violet and Dash Elastigirl discuss a new plan to singal the rescue Helicopters.jpg|Elastigirl, Dash and Violet have a plan Elastigirl and Violet went for a Mother-Daughter swim.jpg|Elastigirl and Violet did a mother-daughter swim Elastigirl swimming.jpg|Elastigirl laugh during her swim activity with Dash Gallery from Disney Heroes: Unlimited Elastigirl appears in her new suit.png|Elastigirl is wearing her new suit Elastigirl explains that forming the Junior Avengers is off-limits.png|Elastigirl is with her family at the dinner table Elastigirl explains that Tony Stark invented the new suit for her.png|Elastigirl explain that her new suit is created by Tony Stark Elastigirl talks to Ann Possible on the phone at the Hotel.png|Elastigirl at the hotel talking to her Family on a mission Elastigirl rescues the remaining people before boarding the Rebel Ship 'Home One'.jpg|Elastigirl attacks the enemy while in her new suit Elastigirl rides on her Cycle-Bike to attack.png|Elastigirl in action riding her Cycle-Bike Elastigirl discuss the plan with Void.png|Elastigirl greets Voyd Elastigirl enters the Top floor to battle against Dr. Doom.jpg|Elastigirl rushes to stop Thanos Elastigirl shows up for Ann Possible's meeting about Thanos's threat.jpg|Elastigirl is in he rIncredibles 2.0 Suit Category:Superhero Category:Character Category:Disney Character Category:Disney Channel Series Category:Disney Mom